Exploding Star
by bellacullen123100
Summary: Natalie was just a normal girl camping with her mom & dad when a nomad attacked her & left. She finds out she's a vampire & goes to school. She finds a family like her, The Cullens. She get adopted & finds a lover. But the Volturi decides to visit.POST BD
1. Chapter 1

I rubbed my eyes. I was still tired but my mother told me to wake up. Camping. Not something I would do for my birthday, but I knew it would make my mom and dad happy, it would be something for them to do. Living in Bangor, Maine wasn't fun. The people made it livable. We were about fifteen miles outside of Bangor. In this little place we called Taunting Woods because my older sister Brooke was scared to go into the woods. She was a few years older than me. She was nineteen and I was only sixteen. Well, I supposed in a few hours I would be seventeen.

"Natalie Ava Hevel, you get yourself out here, birthday girl!" my mom yelled.

I plastered a smile on my face and walked outside of the tent. "Hey, Mom. Where's dad?" I looked around but I couldn't find him.

"Getting lunch and dinner. Also known as fishing." she looked up at me.

"Oh, Mom! You know I'm a vegetarian! Dad knows that, too!" I slightly whined.

She looked around in her bag for a while until she found what she was looking for. She held up a large chef salad. "Natalie, I thought ahead." she handed me the salad.

I smiled brightly. "Thank you so much, gotta go change." I was so glad. I had been a vegetarian for almost a year, eleven months. I had become a vegetarian because of my best friend, Marissa. She had been a vegetarian for most of her life. I went back into my tent and looked for my brush and mirror. I brushed my auburn brown hair. I rubbed my eyes and then stared into my green eyes that complimented my summer tan. I looked once more into my jewel-like eyes and stood up. I dressed into a white summer tank top and dark denim shorts. I slipped on my red converse and looked in the mirror. I tied my hair up then scrutinized my hair. I sighed and let it cascade back down to the middle of my back. I ran my fingers through my beach-y waves and let my hand fall back down to my side.

I walked out of my tent. "Where is Bea?" I asked my mother where my dog was.

"She's in my tent. You should let her out." she said quickly. I thought that was a good idea. I strode over to the tent. I zipped up the tent and Bea rushed out. "Bea!" she disappeared into the woods. I quickly turned to my mom.

"I'll be right back." I rushed into the woods after her. It was difficult to make out her dark brown fur against the dirt trail. Then I tripped over a small, hidden rock. "Ugh, dammit!" I punched the dirt with the side of my fist. I got up quickly and brushed my clothes off. There were two trails. I heard growls and I immediately thought it was Bea. I followed that trail.

I saw a terrifying animal. A jungle cat, most likely. This was just outside of Waterville! There was no way there could be possible. I involuntarily screamed. The animal turned around from what it was doing and growled at me. I tried to back away but tripped. The animal clawed at my shoulder and caught my lightweight white blouse. I groaned as it ripped my skin. The pain was terrible. The animal raised its paw up and this time the slash was more on my neck then shoulder. It growled right in my face. Then it cocked its head to the east and ran off. The way I had come. I shut my eyes tightly and started thinking. What if it hurt my mom! "No!" I cried. It sounded more like a whisper. My cheeks got hot. Tears spilled over the edge as the pain got more intense.

I felt something turn me over. It was a man, a beautiful one. He had light red-orange hair and red eyes. He smiled, and I wasn't sure if the smile was angel-like at all. I was slightly scared. He leaned in and I felt something like a cut on my neck. After a few seconds the pain was extreme. All of a sudden the man cocked his head to the east and disappeared just like the lion had.

My eyes shut tightly and pain swept through my body. I didn't understand what was happening. Obviously the man's intentions were not clear. Everything hurt. Time slowed and quickened. My hands clawed at the dirt, I screamed and yelled, begging for the end. The only thing I depended on was my heart. Its beating was thick. I thought as long as my heart was beating, I was living. But I was dying slowly. The worst part was that it was like the silence was louder then my screams. Like it was pushing down on me. Picking me up and throwing me down. Fighting me while I was helpless. The silence did this. The silence suffocated me, and almost challenged me to scream, challenged me to beat it. To be louder. But I couldn't. Saying it was an excruciating, horrible, nasty, terrible, ripping, tearing pain was an understatement. I wished the animal had taken my life, it would be better than this. But whatever was happening was excruciating. There was no way this pain could be possible. Nothing, absolutely nothing, was as painful as this. There was too much pain. Fire spreading, dancing through my veins. Time passed. My eyes opened to see a new world before me.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, that's the first chapter of my first fanfic! Ahh :D anyways; review please, i could always use help (:<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

I guessed I could see for miles to come. I stood up slowly, looking around at my surroundings. I could see the detail on trees, bushes, bugs. So many little things I could never see before. I saw a small pond. I looked at myself.

"Whoa." my voice sounded incredible, like tinkling. Pale skin replaced my normal color. My shirt was terribly ruined and soaked in blood. My shorts were a bit stained with blood. My hair was tangled and messy, but shinier then usual. I ran my fingers through it a few times and I found my beach-y waves again. I was absolutely stunning, even though I looked terrible. Then I met my eyes. My green eyes were replaced by frightening red eyes. I immediately understood what I was and how. I was a vampire. The beautiful man was a vampire, too and made me one. He was hunting but something distracted him. He drank human blood. But I had an idea. Animals still have blood. I would survive on them. One step closer to normal.

I decided I was going to go to another town, I couldn't have the risk that my mom, dad, sister or any of my friends could find me. I decided I was going to go to Waterville, Maine. It wasn't that far from Bangor. None of my relatives lived their either. It was perfect. The one problem was that I didn't have a parent - or a guardian - to live with. I was only sixteen, a few hours until seventeen. So close. There was no way I would be allowed to live alone. I would just pretend to have a mother. That was my story. My father died so my mother and I moved here. One of my friends always had her mother or father do her conferences over the phone, they were very busy. That's what I would do. I would have myself pretend I was my mother.

I would have to hunt first, I didn't want to hurt anyone. I would have to stay out in the woods for a while. I decided I would go to Waterville High School in mid-November. I would need an identity. I would need some money. I would need money for documents. I groaned at the thought of stealing money, but it would have to happen. I hunted every animal I could find and set off for a house. The first one I saw was nice, no lights on.

I quickly crawled up and opened the window. It was a guest bedroom. I open the door and saw a purse. I found a light pink wallet and took it not looking at how much money there was. I found another purse, but larger. I found another wallet and took the amount of money and stuffed it in my new wallet. I walked into a room and saw a man and a woman sleeping. My throat slightly burned. I saw small table with wedding rings, glasses and a man's wallet and watch. I took the wallet and took the money and put it into my wallet. I went into the next room. The door was decorated with flowers and had the name 'Amber' on a poster. I slowly walked into the room. I saw a huge closet. I saw a bag and I took it. I went into the bathroom quietly and changed into some clothes. I got out and took some clothes and stuffed it into the bag. I went back into the guest room and climbed out of the window and closed it quietly. I jumped down and decided to hide out for the rest of the night.

I found a little cave. I saw a rock and lifted it up. I scraped some dirt out of the hole where the rock was and put my blood stained shirt into the hole and slide the rock back.

I decided the next house I stole from I would take a few books. Daylight came quickly, but so did the rain. I took a hooded jacket from my bag and put it on. I walked around the forest, not having anything to do. I caught the scent of a young deer but tried to see if I could control myself. It took every inch in my new body to resist. I couldn't. I dropped my bag and attacked. I tried not to make it messy. It didn't worked as well as I wanted it to. I decided to go to a store to buy an umbrella.

"Hello." I smiled at the lady behind the counter. She met my eyes for a second. I looked away before she could notice the redness. Her name was Martha and she was fifty-three.

"Hello, honey. Are you new to here?" she smiled at me.

I nodded. "Just moved here a while ago." I walked around the store and smiled at my thoughts, I didn't need to spend money on food or water. It made me save money at least. I would rent a house. But first I would have to get documents. I found umbrellas and took a simple red one. I walked up to the counter and set it quietly down. She took it and typed numbers into the computer.

She gave it back to me "One dollar sixty-one cents."

I gave her the money and turned to walk out the door. "Thank you." I opened my new umbrella and walked onto the sidewalk. I was getting much better at this human thing. Especially when I learned there history, knew about there families. But with animals it was harder.

I walked over to a place I heard made fake documents. I made a fake passport, birth certificate, resume and also a driver's license - even though I didn't have the money to get a new car - under the name Natalie Terrians. Same first name, different last name. I also got a fake birth certificate for my fake mother. The name was Denise Terrians. Denise was my real mother's name. I might as well have one part of her. We agreed on meeting up in three weeks at a club. I went back to my cave and decided I needed more cash. I wasn't going to steal though. I was going to wait out that three weeks, get my documents and get a job.

* * *

>Thanks for reading! Please review (:<p><p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I picked up my document and put them in my bag. I decided in the future I was going to go to an office to get a job. I heard people when I went to town talking about how well it paid. I was good with people, I could be a customer service worker. I could also try for a call center worker, too. I need to rent a house first, surely they wouldn't give the job to a homeless beauty. Or maybe the _beauty_ part would win them over.

I decided it was time to rent a house. I walked into a small quiet office. I decided to rent a small three bedroom, two bathroom house. It was a dark colored blue.

I moved into my new house. I was excited. I filled my closet with my stolen clothes and changed into the first thing my hands touched. I washed the clothes I wore. It gave me something to do. I turned on the t.v and barely paid attention to what I was watching. Some sort of drama. He said, she said. I groaned at the bad acting.

I hunted when I felt like it, which was every few days. I wanted to make sure I could control myself. Unlike many vampires. After a while I could go in the woods surrounded by animals without even thinking about the scent. Only when I let go and want to hunt, I lose control. November was coming soon.

I went into town quickly to get a cellphone. Need a phone to get a call. I got a normal phone with three hundred minutes, not that I needed that many.

I dressed myself in the most office-type outfit I could find. I walked into the office head up, bright smile. "Hello, Mr. Melten. Good morning." I smiled.

"Hello. Good morning to you as well." I shook his hand. He slightly shivered and so did I. It was the first time I touched a human. My throat burned. He gestured me to sit across from him. "So, I see you want this job. Why?"

"I feel I am very sociable. I am very good with people." I said in my most lovely and persuasive tone.

He turned a few light shades of red. "Do you have a resume with you?"

I nodded and pulled out my resume. I handed him it and smiled brightly, showing my bright teeth.

He took the paper and put a pair of dark brown glasses on. He looked over my fake resume and smiled. "You may be getting a call."

"You don't want to ask me anything else?" I asked, not surprised at all with my amazing resume.

"No." he smiled at me. We stood up and shook hands. I walked out of the office and ran into the rain. I opened my umbrella. I walked to the house. I changed and let my hair down. I sat in front of my t.v and watch a romance movie.

During the afternoon I got a call from the office. I got the job. I denied it. I didn't care. I wasn't an office type kind of girl. I would just get a store job at the mall. That was the plan for tomorrow. I was running low on money and I refused to steal again. Paying the rent was not fun.

I ordered school books online. November was coming rapidly. I was sure I could control myself.

I was walking home from work. I watched the night creep up on the sky. I heard many conversations in the houses I passed buy.

"No, that's the problem I didn't…"

"Let's hang out tomorrow…"

"I got five problems wrong…"

"Yeah, that is crazy…"

"Not possible at all…"

"Nicole said that to…"

So many different conversations. So many voices. I made it to my house and searched my bag for my key. My hands touched it quickly. I turned the key and opened the door. I made my way into the living room and set my bag on the couch. I disappeared into my room and changed into something more comfortable. I bought a book on my way back from my new job. Once I opened the first page I dropped it. Someone knocked on my door.

I opened the door. "Hello."

"Hello, Miss Terrians." a mailman said. "I have a package for you." My books came. I met his eyes, then remembered to look away. _Oh, yeah. Red eyes. Duh._ He was George Hendlens. He was thirty-four. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He had freckles sprinkled over his cheeks and nose. He held out for me to sign a clipboard. I signed my first name perfectly like I did when I was human. I started to write my human last name but quickly stopped myself.

"Here you go." I said with an extra tinkle in my voice as I handed the clipboard to him.

He blushed and gave me a few cardboard boxes. The books were exactly the same as the ones I had in my human life. I was doing sophomore year again. I passed all my classes. I bet I could do even better with my genius vampire mind.

It was only two day till halloween. All the kids went out with their parents to buy costumes. I went out to some stores and decided on an angel costume, since many people already considered me one. It had a white fluffy dress, white tights and a halo. I went out and bought all the candy I'd loved when I was a human. Even though now it smelled repulsive.

I had so much time on my hands. I read over the book I bought twenty-three times when I noticed it was one hour till the trick-or-treaters came. I dumped all the candy into a big bowl decorated as a pumpkin. I got dressed into my costume and fixed my hair, even though I would've looked equally stunning bald. I stood outside like a statue until I notices that wasn't how humans acted. Every few minutes I shifted. At one time I scratched my knee, at others I shifted my weight from one leg to another. I moved the bowl from one hand to the other. Then the trick-or-treaters came. I handed out candy and smiled brightly at the kids.

After Halloween I decided on a date. I would call the school as my mother and tell them about my daughter and everything. Then in one week I would start going to school. On November seventh I would call. On November fourteenth I would start school.

I practiced my voice to sound older, but somewhat like me. It worked. I had a date. I would start November tenth instead of fourteenth.


	4. Chapter 4

I wore a cute outfit for the first day of school. I looked in the mirror, adjusting my wavy hair. I put on a light pink ruffled tank top with grey skinny jeans and black ankle boots. I put on some gold heart earrings. I looked in the mirror one more time and set off for school. I ran. I slowed down before anyone could catch a sight of me. As I walked to my first class I noticed a few things. I noticed many eyes on me, and many nice people. I also noticed a strange scent much like my own, but slightly different. The only reason I did bother with my schedule was to look normal. It was no use, I'd look over it once and already memorized it.

After more classes and more nice people came lunch. I walked in and remembered human food. Another problem. I got a lunch invite from a girl named Sarah Jenians. She had big crystal-looking blue eyes that reminded me of my sister and tan skin like mine when I was human. She had straight, blonde hair that hung six inches below her shoulders. I took some human food, not much. When I sat down I noticed a few tables away from us there was the pinpoint of the scent. The end of the trail. They were all staring at me. All but one, who was minding her business. I met a few of their eyes. They were, like me, vampires. They didn't hunt humans, like me. The only other coven of vampires like them and I were a coven up in Alaska. The vampires here pretended they were humans, just as I did. They were the Cullens, all pretending they were siblings. Through a few of their eyes I knew all the names. The blonde girl was Rosalie Hale, pretending to be true siblings with the blond boy Jasper Hale. I noticed that Rosalie's hair hung at the middle of her back, like mine. My vampire mind corrected me, almost screaming that her's was two-sixteenths of an inch longer than mine. We also had similar wavy hair. Rosalie had a dark-haired mate named Emmett Cullen. He was big and intimidating, but he did have a slight innocence in his features. Jasper had a dark-haired mate, too name Mary Alice, or Alice as she preferred. Alice Cullen. She was very small and looked delegate. But I knew she could fend for herself. Her history reminded me. Next their was a copper haired boy named Edward Cullen, who had a mate, Isabella Cullen, she preferred Bella. They had a daughter when Bella was human, who was sitting next to Bella. Her name was Renesmee, she was half-human half-vampire. That interested me. Some of the vampires had powers, so I wondered if I had one. Jasper could tell the emotions of people around him and alter them. Alice could tell the future. Edward could read minds. Bella had a mind shield. Renesmee could project her thoughts to people by touch.

I looked at my food and sniffed. It smelled disgusting. I took a chicken nugget and pretend to eat it and flung it across the floor under another table. I did the same with two more. "Gosh, I am full." I said to Sarah.

She eyed me. "You only ate a little bit, though."

"I had a big breakfast." I said slowly, letter her taking in the words. I hadn't hunted though. I heard the bell rings and everyone moved out.

I went to my next class. I had the class with Edward and Renesmee. Renesmee almost sat next to me until her father told her to sit in the front. He took the seat next to me. I tried to avoid my thoughts. The teacher made me stand up and introduce myself like all the other classes.

"My name is Natalie Terrians. I lived in Wyoming before my dad died"- I put on a faux sad look on my face- "then my mother and I moved here, a fresh start." I sat down and the teacher told us we would be doing partner work with the person seated next to us. I looked in my new book at the page we were supposed to be doing.

"Why did you come here?" he asked. His eyes we staring straight at me. I shifted my eyes to his. His history filled my thoughts.

"Well, I didn't want to hurt anyone I loved. And I sure didn't need my family finding out that I'm alive… in some form." I said quickly. I looked him in his eyes, a dark rough gold color.

"Who changed you." he said. He was righting down everything at the same speed I was.

"Unknown. And before you ask anything else, let me show you what I know." I said, and thought about what happened, even though it wasn't clear. I though about me running off to get Bea, me being mauled, the man. I tried to keep it light on the transformation, he didn't need to feel the pain. I ran over my new vampire life, the stolen money, the lady at the store, the jobs, the house, the story. Everything.

He nodded. "Interesting."

"I guess so."

It went like that for the rest of class. We worked silently unlike the rest of the people. I looked over at Renesmee who was working with another girl, Abigail. They laughed and worked similar to the others, except for the reason they actual tried to do some work.

The bell rang and I rushed to my next class. It was easier when you were a vampire to get to your class. I just slipped in-between people, and I was usually the first one out of my class. The next class I had was with Bella. She sat behind me. I felt her eyes on me the whole class period. The bell rang. I awkwardly strode out of class. She was right beside me.

"Hello." she looked me in the eyes. She gave me a slight smile. Her history fascinated me.

"Hi." I said with a smile on my face.

"Trace my family's scent to my house. We need to talk." she said. She skipped to Edward'd side.

"Okay." I said and followed Sarah to our next class.

I ran through the forest following a faint scent. I came across a few deer but kept running. I saw a house with the cars that the Cullens rode in. I went up to the door, it was open and Edward was leaning against the doorframe, Bella behind him.

"Welcome." he said with a slight smile. I looked over the house. I raised one of my eyebrows. I stepped into the beautiful house. He led me to a table where the rest of the Cullens sat. Only Renesmee was missing. Underestimating my self control, of course. The only seat open was the one in between Emmett and Jasper, of course. I sat down on it. Edward sat next to Bella.

"Hello, Natalie." Carlisle said. He smiled at me. I wondered what they wanted me here for.

"Hello." I said.

"Natalie, we want to 'adopt' you. You are technically like us Cullens." he gestured toward them.

I nodded. "I'd love to, it's just my, uh, mom is in the way."

"You were visiting a friends house. When you came home your mom was nowhere to be found. All the evidence pointed to an escape to Canada." Emmett said. "How about that?"

"They might, or will, ask who's house and I just 'moved' here." I said. The police didn't need more unanswered questions.

"Then I guess… you were going for a walk. It was a pretty nice day out, cloudy, but better than usual." Carlisle suggested.

"Okay, then I was put up for adoption and I'm a Cullen." I said, smiling slightly. "I can fake some tearless crying tomorrow. After forty-eight hours the police usually let the case go cold." I knew the tearless crying would be easy, I would just think about my parents and family. I felt my feelings change from sad to slightly more cheerful.

I glanced at Jasper. "I guess you can do that now, but not at school when its the real deal."

"Okay." he said with a smirk. Alice was right next to him, adjusting the chairs so that they were closer together and smiled at him.

I stood up and everyone's eyes followed me. I heard a shift upstairs and noticed that was where Renesmee had been. "I guess I'd better be going now." I turned to leave.

"Wait." Edward and Carlisle said at the same time.

I turned and faced them. "Yes?"

"We have some questions for you, despite the questions that were answered this afternoon." Edward explained.

I sinked back into my chair and waited for the questions.

"How can you control yourself? Man, I wasn't able to be around humans for a few years, but you only a few months!" Emmett intervened.

"Why is the sky blue?" I retorted.

"I'll have to get back to you on that one." he said. I waited quietly to hear the next question.

"Do you have an ability?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I think so. It even works on myself. That's how I figured out that I was what I am. And also what happened and stuff like that. Pretty cool, huh?" I said, playing with the ruffles on my shirt. I looked up at them. Carlisle had an interested expression on his face, and so did some of them. Others were most likely thinking about other questions.

"What is your ability, then?" Carlisle asked. I doubted he didn't know the answer since Edward must already knew.

"When I meet your eyes, I know about your life story. And I recently found out about another thing that my power can do." I paused. "Once I look into someone's eyes, I don't have to ever look into their eyes again to get history. Let's say I looked into someone's eyes five years ago and got their history, but two years later their mother died. I would know that, because it is their history now."

"Whoa, cool." Emmett said. His mind was obviously wandering. "Are their any limitations?"

"Not that I know of, oh, and there's another cool thing about it. I know everything that person has ever known about themselves. Let's say someone forgets who they are everything about them. I would still know that. That was once what they knew, so I know it." I said.

"Well," I stood up and sighed. "I should go, and I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Carlisle stood and so did Edward and Bella. They followed me out. I walked out as slow as a human and turned back.

"See you tomorrow." I said, smiling. _So they didn't tell me to come here to kill me. Nice. _I thought intentionally toward the house. I heard Edward quietly smirk. I ran back home and hunted, though it got a little messy. I headed home and took a shower, even though I smelled perfect, I was dirty. I picked my clothes carefully. I picked a yellow top and my dark denim shorts that I wore when I turned into a vampire. I took in the scent of the shorts and had to restrict myself from ripping it up and stuffing it down my throat. I put some flats the same color of my shirt at the foot of my useless bed. I did my hair up in a bun. It was braided at the sides and was one of my favorite ways to do my hair when I was human. I threw myself onto the bed and took an mp3 player that I bought a while back. I put the earbuds in and let the music devour my thoughts. After a while I looked over at my clock. I turned off the mp3 player and got dressed. I put my books and homework into my bag and ran off to school.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as I got to school I went straight to the bathroom to make some fake tears and practice my sad face. I thought of my family and parents. As I walked to homeroom Sarah ran up to me.

"Hey, Natalie! Guess who asked me out… wait, Natalie, is something wrong?" she said with true sincere feelings. I smiled slightly. She was a true friend. Immediately my parents creeped into my thoughts. The smiled faded instantly and I explained.

"Oh, Sarah, my mom went missing last night while I was out for a walk." I broke into an episode of tearless sobs. She rushed to me and gave me a comforting hug.

"I am so sorry, Nat!" she said, her eyes wide. "Did you call the police?"

"No, I was so distraught I just started crying! Then I fell asleep." I said through my sobs.

"Well, let's go to my house after school and then we will call, 'kay?" she said, trying to comfort me as much as she could.

I nodded franticly as she rushed me to the bathroom. She helped me wash off my face and we walked quickly to class. We sat down just as the bell rang. At lunch I didn't bother even getting food, Sarah didn't either. We just sat and talked about our lives. I got to know her much better and she was a really nice and good person. Today she was wearing her glasses. I asked why. She said she lost her contacts. We laughed together. It was a really nice lunch. I glanced at the Cullens a few times. Jasper and Rosalie were watching. I sighed and continued my conversation until the bell rang.

I sat down in the first seat I saw. Edward sat a few seats away from me and Renesmee sat down next to me. I saw that Edward started to tense up but relaxed when he saw I wasn't going to do anything. "Hi! I'm Renesmee, but you know that already." she said.

"Oh, hi, I'm Natalie." I said and smiled. My smile faltered when I remembered my parents. They were always going to be in the back of my head.

"Let's get this thing over with so we can use the rest of class to waste time." she said with a smile.

"Okay, sounds good." I said. Renesmee made me feel happy. I wasn't sure why, but I instantly liked her. With our fast moving hands, we got the assignment done quickly. The bell rang and the students who didn't get done groaned.

The next class was boring, we watched a movie about cells, I wasn't really paying attention. A guy name Braydon fell asleep. Alice and Edward kept their eyes locked on the t.v but they were most likely not paying attention either. Bella's eyes wandered every few seconds to Edward, but almost instantaneously went back to the movie. The bell rang and I gracefully walked to the door, feeling a few pairs eyes watch me. Most likely belonging to mesmerized boys. I crept into my next class and sat behind Alice.

"Why don't you sit here, today" she said with a welcoming smile, gesturing to the seat closest to her. In the back of my head I was scared, but she seemed genuine so I easily moved all my stuff to the seat next to her and sat down. "Well, your practically a Cullen, so I think you should get used to us." she said, her light laugh came out like spiral of happiness. As class started I noticed Bella was in this class to, sitting behind Alice, my original seat. The teacher started talking about early France while I played with my hair. My dad taught me french when I was young but it faded away throughout the years. I was half Italian on my mother's side. I knew enough Italian to get me around Italy if it was needed.

"Hmm, Miss Terrians?" the teacher said. My head snapped up a little too quickly. She asked me something but my I couldn't remember.

"Do you know any french?" Alice breathed, her lips moving too quickly for a human to notice, let alone hear.

"Yes, my father-" I started to say, but Mrs. Yellens cut me off.

"In french please, Miss Terrians." she said curtly.

"_Oui, mon père m'a appris quand j'étais jeune_." I said lazily.

"Well, good then." she said. I groaned quietly. I would have to stop my mind from wandering. The bell rang quicker then I'd imagine. The rest of the day went quicker and before I knew it, school was over. I ran over to where Sarah was waiting.

"Hey, let's go, do you want to follow me with your car?" she said. I froze. I didn't have a car.

"I don't… I don't have a car. I walk." I said. Her eyes didn't widen and she didn't yell at me or ask why I didn't have a car. She understood.

"Oh, okay. Then we can take mine." she said. I got into the passenger seat before she could take one step. She didn't even flinch. I was glad my outbursts of speed bypassed her mind. We got there fairly quickly, only having a few side conversations. Her house look very comfy and loving. It was a buttery yellow color. It had a large garage and a boy playing basketball outside. He watched as we drove up the driveway. He met my eyes and his jaw dropped but he instantly closed it and tried to act cool. His name was Isaac and he was eight. Sarah told me to go ahead to the door so she could talk to her brother. I listened to the conversation.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, Isaac, what's up? How was school?" she said. She took the basketball from him and made a shot.

"School was boring as always, and who is the girl! She is the prettiest girl I've ever seen! Seriously!" he said. I laughed to myself.

"Yeah, she is pretty, isn't she. How about your girlfriend?" she joked.

He rolled his eyes "I don't have a girlfriend! They have cooties no matter how pretty they are!"

"Okay, buddy, see you at dinner." Sarah ruffled his hair and started walking my way. "Okay, let's go call the police."

Her house was really nice inside, nicer than mine. If I could even call that place my house. Sure, it was a house. But it wasn't a _home_. It had a light shade of green on the walls and tan couches with pillows that were a few shades darker then the couch. A big plasma screen t.v was mounted on the wall. We went straight to the kitchen where her mom was cooking some disgusting human food. It was potato casserole, my favorite food as a human, but now it smelled and tasted terribly. Sarah took a deep breath and let it out.

"Mm, potato casserole. My favorite, Mom, thanks! Mom, this is Natalie, my new friend. She's new to town." she said, gesturing to me.

"Hello, Mrs. Jenians." I said. "Your making potato casserole, that's my favorite. My mother used to make it all the time."

"Hi, Natalie. You said your mother _used _to make it all the time. Did something happen?" she said with wide eyes. It was like someone suddenly injected sadness into my eyes. I looked over at Sarah, begging for her to explain.

"Natalie's mom went missing yesterday, we came here so we could call the police." she said to her mom.

Mrs. Jenians strode over to me and pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back, imagining it was my mother. "Oh, honey. I'm so sorry." she said with sympathy in her voice. "Would you like to stay for dinner? Since you have no one to cook for you."

"Oh, no, no. I wouldn't want to be an intrusion and my mom taught me to cook anyway." I said with a fake smile.

"Oh, but you wouldn't be an intrusion." she said.

"No, it's okay." I said, focusing on her expression.

"Okay, but any night you need a good meal if you, for any reason, cannot make one, you come straight here, okay?" she said.

"Definitely." I said.

"Okay, let's go Nat." Sarah said. We called the police and they said they'd be at my house in twenty minutes. Sarah and I went over to my house just in time.

"Hello. Which one of you is Miss Terrians." a police officer said.

I pointed to myself. "I am."

"Okay, we'll have to ask you some questions, if that's alright?" he said.

I nodded. "Okay. Would you like to go inside?"

"Sure." he replied simply. We sat down on the couch. Sarah sat down next to me while the officer sat across from us. "When was the last time you saw your mother?"

_Six months ago_. "Tuesday morning. Then I went to school and when I came home and she wasn't there I just expected that she went to the store or something. The next day I became a bit more worried. Then I went for a walk and when I came home" - I wanted to add _which really isn't a home it's just a place I stay_ - "it hit me. I called her cell lots of times, and I got nothing." I explained.

"Do you have her birth certificate, passport or driver's license?" he asked me.

"Yep, I have her birth certificate." I stood up and went into my 'mothers' room. The closet was filled with useless clothing. I stood up on my toes and got the box with fake filled possessions. I took the birth certificate while I heard a conversation in the living room.

"So, how do you know Miss Terrians?" the police officer asked.

"She's my best friend." Sarah replied awkwardly. I looked over my fake mothers birth certificate. I stared at the mirror across from me as sadness crept into my features. I rushed to the living room and gave the certificate to the officer.

"Huh. Not much to go by on but the name." he handed the certificate back to me. I smiled sadly and took one more look at the name and sighed. I took my seat next to Sarah and waited.

"Where is you father?" he asked.

I felt more sadness being injected to my face. "He passed a while ago. I don't really like to talk about it."

"Do you have any siblings?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Nope, I'm an only child."

"Oh, you're lucky. I had an annoying sister to deal with." he said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Now… these days… I really wish I had a sister or brother so someone could help me go through this. The feeling of being alone isn't good. Sarah is the closest thing I have." I explained.

"Well," the officer stood up. "I'll tell you if we find anything. And I think you'll have to be put up for adoption since you are only sixteen."

"No." I gasped, knowing that it was my best chance. I would guess Carlisle would tell him he would want to adopt me. I walked the officer to the door and he told me to have a good night and left.

"Well," Sarah said. "Wanna give me a tour of the house?"

"Oh! Definitely, Sarah!" I said excitedly. "Let's go to my room first." I led her to my room. She frowned when she noticed the white walls but her eyes widened with excitement when she saw my closet. She ran right to it.

"Let's see your clothes. Would you trust me if I picked out your clothes for tomorrow?" she chuckled lightly.

I nodded. "I was just about to ask you."

"Hmm, okay. Let's see what you got. This is gonna be great." she said as she ran her her hand over my clothes and picked up a few shirts and a pair of shorts and a pair of jeans. She took a white belt and set it on my bed. "Hmm. Oh! Blue shirt… yes!" She set a light blue shirt on the bed and put a white tank top on it. She took the pair of black shorts and put the white belt through it. She set it next to shirt and squinted. "Hmm, well. One more thing. Shoes!" She looked at my closet and immediately went for my red converse that were my favorite. My mom and dad gave them to me for my birthday. It reminded me of them. She set them on the floor by my bed and turned to me and smiled. "There you go. An outfit perfect. By me!" she said excitedly.

"Thanks! Seriously! So much!" I sighed. "You make life easier, Sarah."

"I tend to do that." she laughed a loud laugh that swept across the room. "So… rest of the house?"

"Yeah," I led her to my 'mothers' room. "This is, or was, my mom's room." I looked over at her. She was looking around. She stepped closer to the nightstand. She picked up a picture of me when I was younger with my mom. It was small. I found it in my pocket when I stuck my bloodstained shorts in the wash. Her eyes widened.

"Whoa, weird." she said. She looked up at me, then at the picture. She did that one more time then stood up with the picture frame still in her hand. "Is this your mom?"

I nodded franticly, wondering where she was going with this.

"And… and that's you, right?" she pointed to me when I was younger. _Thank God the picture is in black and white. She'd she the different in me then and now instantly._ I thought. I was thirteen in the picture, but the features were still amazingly similar. "Well, it's just, your… mom."

"What about her?" I said, scaring myself.

"Well, a person that looks a lot like her was on the news a few months ago. Her daughter went missing. She doesn't look exactly like her, but obviously this picture was taken a while ago. They showed a picture of her. And she looks a lot like you. Except she's really tan and she has green eyes, but you have more of a golden brown color. And I'm pretty sure she had longer hair than you." she said nonchalantly. "Anyway, your mom was _really_ pretty. You got a lot of her looks."

I smiled. "Thanks." It was true. I had her hair color and her eye shape, but I had my dad's eye color. Even though now that I had a topaz colored eye color. My father was lost in my features. Only a ghost. I had his oval shaped face, but that was all. All I had of him. I had her nose and her full lips. I took her body shape, too. Slender and fit, but not muscular. Also a slim body, just like my sister. I wasn't the biggest fan of athletic sports, but when I played them, boy, did I love to win.

I led her to see the guest bedroom. Then the two bathrooms, one in the guest bedroom and one in the hallway. I showed her the living room and kitchen filled with useless food.

"Nice!" Sarah concluded. "Well, my mom is probably worrying about me. Probably about you, too. So I have to go."

"Okay! Tell your mom I said 'good night'. Bye, Sarah!" I told her with a big smile on my face.

Later that night I got a call that Carlisle Cullen wanted to adopt me. I started packing my things.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ugh." I noticed I would have to call work to tell them I am quitting.

"Hello. This is Jennifer, how may I help you?" Jennifer, one of my favorite coworkers answered.

"Oh, hi, Jen! This is Natalie. How are you?" I said cheerfully.

"Hey, Nat! What's up? How are you?" She said, seeming surprised to hear from me.

"I'm okay, I guess. My mom went missing. So, yeah, there's that. Um, I'm… quitting, Jen. Could you tell Emily for me?" I said, my words coated in sadness.

"Oh, man, Nat! I am so sorry! 'Kay, I'll tell her. Bye." she said. Before she hung up the phone I could hear a weeping noise come from the other end, then the line went dead. I turned on the t.v. A man was selling a product for getting stains out. I rolled my eyes and turned off the t.v. I was walking to my room when I passed by a mirror. I backed up and inspected my hair. My hair was pretty, but I always left it down or lazily tied it up. I pursed my lips. I groaned.

"Oh, well." I mumbled. I started pacing around my house. _Not my house for long._ I smirked. I looked over at the clock. An hour and thirteen minutes until school started. I got ready. I wore what Sarah told me to wear and let my beach-y waves down and pinned two strands in the front to the back. After I got all my stuff together in my backpack I slipped my converse on and started walking to school. Sarah saw me and ran to me right away.

"Guess what!" she squealed. She had her blond hair down today and curled. She wore a black and pink t-shirt with blue jeans. She had simple black flats on. I didn't even need to look at what she was wearing. It was all in her past. Her scrambling to her car, her decided between her yellow or black and pink shirt, it was all there.

"What?" I asked with the same enthusiasm.

"Matthew Doyle asked me out! I am so excited! Can't wait!" she practically screamed at me.

"Oh, Matt's nice. You two look cute together." I said. We were now walking towards the entrance. I slid into my seat as the bell rang. I went from class to class, not exactly learning from _school_ but from the people. I observed what they did, and did it easily. It was hard when all my bottled up strength bursted out at random times, though.

I walked to lunch with human speed. I saw Sarah at the entrance.

"Oh, Sarah! Hi! Um, you know Dr. Cullen?" I said a little too quickly.

She processed the words, trying to understand them. "Oh, oh, yeah! What about him?"

"He and Mrs. Cullen are adopting me." I said, slower this time. Careful to make sure she could understand.

"_Woooooow," _she exaggerated the word. She said the next part quicker, but I could easily make out the words. "Well, I mean, you look a lot like them. You know really… I don't know, pretty. Well, I guess the guys aren't exactly _pretty_, I mean, they are handsome. You know, you all look alike. Sort of pale skin, weird - not weird but abnormal - buttery gold eyes. Oops, I'm babbling!"

"Ha. Don't worry about it." I said. "Well, I'm gonna eat lunch with them today. Possibly tomorrow, I don't know. I wanna get to know them. Since they are gonna become family." I let out a laugh. It was meant to be breezy and light but turned out nervous. Unusual for someone like me.

"Oh." Her face fell a little. I sighed, turned on my heel and walked to the cafeteria. I saw the Cullens immediately. They were in their usual position. Alice to the farthest left, then Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Renesmee, Edward and then Bella. I took a seat next to Bella. Emmett and Rosalie were laughing and whispering to each other.

"Hi, Natalie." Bella said. She turned her head toward me and smiled. Everyone greeted me at the table and boring side conversations went on.

"I see everyone's wondering why the new girl's sitting with the Cullens." Jasper spoke, a smirk appearing on his face. "Little do they know, your our new sister."

I sighed and smiled. "I suppose I'm not your sister_ yet_."

"Close enough." Rosalie huffed, now joining the conversation.

"So when will I move my stuff over. Better yet, when will _I_ actually be moving?" I said, meeting all their eyes.

"Hah! Please, Natalie! Why don't you just burn all your clothes! I couldn't wait for you to come! I've been waiting for this shopping spree forever! You'll look _amazing_!" Alice said, her eyes filled with excitement.

"I don't know… I don't want to waste money." I said looking at Alice.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't be delirious. We've got a _ton_ of money to waste. We _just_ made another twenty thousand."

"From where?" I asked, raising my voice. My thoughts instantaneously went to Alice's past, her having a vision for the hottest trend and making thousands of dollars on the stock market. "Oh, yes. The stock market. Nice."

"Anyway," she breathed. "You're going to look like my sister. Which means, you're going to look fantastic."


	8. Chapter 8

The next class wasn't fun at all. I sat next to Josh Sanchez. His black hair cropped short. He was staring at me the whole class period. He was awkward, unstable, and unable to make coherent sentences. And then, all of a sudden he burst out, mumbling in Spanish. A low groan escaped in the back of my mouth. Afraid he heard, I turned my head, pretending to be upset about something else. I saw Edward and Renesmee sitting together. Edward met my eye. "Help me!" I mouthed to Edward, and looked back to Josh, who was still mumbling quickly. He just chuckled and turned away. A hiss escaped my mouth. Josh stopped his Spanish mumbling and looked at me. "Sorry." I said.

"No, I'm sorry." he said, it was the first sentence he said that made sense. "Anyway, I'm Josh."

"Hi, I'm Natalie." I said with most normal smile I could conjure up. He still blushed like crazy, but looked away and I pretended I didn't notice.

"So… you liking Waterville?" he asked after he calmed down.

"Mm, yeah. I guess. There are nice people here. Like Sarah. Do you know her?" I asked, looking straight into his hazel eyes. A load of new information rushed in my head. Once I spoke of Sarah, he tensed up.

"Yeah… I know her." he said awkwardly. He liked her. A lot. Since seventh grade. He stayed awkward the whole period. The bell rang and I was already at the door. Renesmee a few steps behind me. The day ended slowly as time passed. Bella flitted to my side as Edward followed.

"So… you'll just take your stuff and bring it over, right?" Bella said with a smile on her face as she took Edward's hand.

"And of course you can throw away your other clothes, no need for those." Alice appeared at my side.

"Mm, shopping spree." I said sarcastically.

"No! You don't say it like that! You say it like this! 'Mm! Shopping spree!'" Alice said, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Not in my world." I said to her.

"Well, what world do you live in?" she said rolling her eyes at me.

"I don't even know anymore." I muttered, more to myself than her.

The next day I had already moved into my room. I sat on my bed, staring outside of my window remembering. Just remembering. Remembering the fun times with my mom, and the crazy times with my dad. I remembered the last time I saw them. I also remembered the last time I saw Brooke. She had pulled me into a hug and wished me a happy birthday. She sniffed and went back to bed, my grandmother hugged me then and went back to taking care of Brooke since she was sick. Then we got into the car and left.

I could hear Alice babbling to Jasper about the shopping trip. We scheduled it for tomorrow. I did think it was that much of a big deal. Sure, I liked looking good. But I didn't go crazy over it. Unlike Alice Cullen. Now officially my adopted sister. Usually the adoption process was around six months, but Carlisle was good friends with the cop. I listened to my surroundings. Steady breathing, one thrumming heartbeat and a few whispered conversations. I drummed my fingers against my knee. I watched as birds flew from tree to tree. I watched as the sky darkened. I stayed perfectly still except for my fingers and my breathing. Stillness felt right. I stopped my fingers and let my body stay still for the remainder of the night, knowing full well tomorrow I would be walking around for hours on end, not that it would ache.

I heard Alice's dancing footsteps coming up the stairs. She didn't bother to knock. She flung open the door and stepped inside, going straight to my closet. She actually had made me burn my stolen clothing. She let me keep my shorts and converse shoes from when I was human. Laid on her arm was a white cardigan and a red tank top that I remembered was Renesmee's and a pair of black flats. She turned and crossed the room to where I was sitting and laid the shirt and shoes on my lap.

"There you go, just wear that with your human shorts. Get ready. This is going to be amazing." she squealed and skipped all the way to the door and down the stairs.

I got ready quickly, not minding what I was wearing. Even though, I still took a few seconds in front of the mirror adjusting my clothes. Then I practically flew down the stairs to wear Alice stood.

"Ready?" I asked Alice.

"Definitely, Natalie!" she said. "Okay. We're taking Bella's Guardian since it's been sitting in the garage collecting dust for a while."

I nodded as Bella came up behind me. "You have no idea what your getting yourself into, letting Alice go on a shopping spree with you. Well, at least you're shopping with her. I made that mistake of not coming and got tons of silk and ruffle." She laughed at the memory and let Edward pull her into his side.

Alice and I went to the garage and got into the gorgeous Mercedes Guardian. I didn't know much about cars but I knew my favorites. My dad got me a little into cars when I started driving. I started driving when I was 14. Of course, I had to have an older person in the car, too. I loved to drive it was my favorite pastime other than gardening.


	9. Chapter 9

"Do you want to drive?" she asked.

"You're hilarious! I don't even have my license yet, Alice!" I whispered sharply.

"Of course you do."

She held out a small rectangle shaped license. _My_ license.

"No… are you serious?" I was ready to jump off the walls in excitement.

"Yes, I'm serious!"

"Thanks!" I spent no time getting into the car. I was so excited to actually drive this car. I turned on the car and heard the purr of the engine.

I slowly got out of the driveway and sped to the end of the lane. "I love this."

"I knew you would." Alice said, shrugging into her seat.

"Where are we going?" I asked, just noticing that I had no idea where we were going.

"I was thinking some places near Palemo." she said, looking out her window. "It's about 20 miles and we are going to arrive their in 37 minutes… nope an ambulance… so about 38 minutes."

"Nice." I said.

I kept one hand on top of the steering wheel and one I let hand out the window and occasionally I would run it through my hair. Alice talked and squealed about all the clothes she was going to buy me. She sang loudly while the radio was playing. I kept the beat on my finger, beating it lightly against the wheel. She guided me left and right while we got closer. We got to the parking lot and got out. Everyone was staring at us.

We walked to the entrance and got inside. Alice led me straight to the teens section. I begged for no silk. To my surprise, she agreed. She pulled out clothes for me to try we moved onto jeans and then dresses. Finally we got to the shoes. Alice gasped and squealed everytime she saw a cute pair of shoes.

"Oh, these are _so _you, Nat!" she said, handing me a pair of shoes that made my jaw drop. They were so sleek and shiny. They were a lush purple color. They had a bow on top and I instantly noticed they went with my white shirt that had a purple design on them.

"I love them, I totally love them." It was true.

It was my first day back from the shopping trip. I was certain it was a Tuesday. I was wearing my white shirt with the purple design and my new black shorts and my new favorite heels. It was a stupid thing to be wearing shorts in the winter but everyone did it. But different from everyone else, it wasn't cold for me. I walked into school next to Bella until she got to her class. Then I walked up next to Sarah.

"Hey!" I said. I was in a great mood today.

"Oh, hi Natalie! I see you got a new outfit." she looked at my outfit from head to toe and gawked at my shoes. "And new shoes! Those are so nice!"

"Yeah… Alice and I went a bunch of stores and got too many outfits." I tinkled a laugh.

"Lucky. I can't get my parents to get five miles out of this city." she said, walking into class.

I sat in my seat and got my books out. "Well, Alice is crazy about shopping and things like that."

She laughed. "I've seen your family, so I don't doubt it for a second."

"Okay, class! Today we will observe many different kinds of literature." Mrs. Pennys said. "Get with a partner and I will explain the rest."

Me and Sarah looked at each other the second she said 'partner'. She told us to find our partner and get seated. The bell rang but me and Sarah were already done. Sarah was pretty smart for a human.

I walked to my next class and sat down. I tapped my pencil against the desk.

"Pop quiz!" the teacher yelled. I shrunk into my chair like many of the students.

Lunch was almost coming up. Usually I would hate lunch because of the disgusting smell but now I wanted to be with my family.

The quiz fell onto my desk and I did it with ease, missing one problem intentionally. It was a pretty pointless quiz. The rest of the students struggled with it. The bell rang and everyone got done except a few kids. The bell rang and I got up.

While I walked to my next few classes I walked to I got interrupted by people telling me my shoes were amazing and cute. I walked to lunch and took my place next to Bella.

Everyone greeted me at the table. I pushed around the food on my plate. Fish sticks. I hated fish. I always had even when I wasn't a vegetarian. Alice was talking about her next shopping trip and how she would be going alone and buying clothes for everyone. I smiled. At least this time I wouldn't have to come. That was one good thing.

The rest of the day passed quickly. I was riding in Rosalie's car. Everyone was talking about hunting this weekend.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day was Wednesday, a shorter day. I was so glad to be wearing something new. Today, I wore an outfit that Alice loved on me. I had a red and black top on, it was nice and went well with my skin. I wore black pants and sandy heels. Alice did my hair up into a messy bun and I rode to school with her.

When we got to school many people were loving my top and saying it. I liked a bit of attention, but not much, so it was great. I looked over to try to find Sarah and my eyes found her instantly. I ran up to her and greeted her.

"Hey, Sarah." I said, glancing sideways at her.

"Hi!" she said, then looked over my outfit. "Day two of amazing outfits, right?"

"I guess so."

I changed the subject, moving toward my locker. "How was your date with Matt last night?"

Her brows furrowed "How did you know about that? I don't think I told you."

Whoops. "Of course you did! Remember?"

"No, actually, I don't. But it was great! He's an amazing boyfriend." she said with a huge grin on her face.

As if cued, Matt made his way over to us and pecked Sarah quickly on the cheek, making her blush. "Hey, Sarah." he said, smiling at her.

"Hi, Matty." she said and gave him a hug.

"Hey, Natalie. What's going on?" he asked me, just being polite.

I glanced for a second at him. His hair was an ash brown color, his eyes a special green color that slightly changed colors in different light. Sometimes a blue color, sometimes a gray-green color. Sarah found that intriguing. "Nothing." I replied simply.

The three of us made our way to English. We all sat in our usual seats. I looked over at the clock, wishing for it to speed up. The teacher let us finish our work or read one of the books on her desk. I grabbed the first one my hands touched and pretended to read it, turning the page every so often.

Finally, the bell rang. I ran over to the bathroom to fix my hair and waited until the last minute and rushed to class. There were less people than usual in the hallways so it was easier to get through. I got to class with a few seconds to spare. I sat next to Emma Fernard. She asked me about the homework that was apparently hard for humans. I showed her what we were supposed to do and she let out a sound of understanding.

The teacher droned on about the timeline of life. She made us draw out a timeline to memorize the top things that have happened over the years. Mine was copied exactly like her's and I had already memorized everything. I thought this school idea was a total waste. I might have had straight A's, but I didn't need them or want them. But then I imagined my life without school. The bell cast away my thoughts and I was glad to be out of there.

After awhile came lunch. Usually, I would absolutely hate lunch. But I had gotten used to the idea of being with my family. I craved being with them now that I had gotten used to their presence. Before, I might have been frightened by them, but now I felt like we were really family.

I rushed straight to the table and took my place. Alice had her head on Jasper's shoulder, her eyes closed, her face peaceful.

"Is she okay?" I whispered to no one in general.

"She has a headache. I think she's been trying to concentrate on too many things at once." Jasper answered me.

"Oh… what has she been trying to focus on?" I asked, not bothering to meet his eyes. I stared out the window, watching the rain wash the earth.

He shrugged. "Too much."

I nodded one hard nod. I felt bad for Alice. I looked down at my clothes and remembered when she bought the outfit. I was trying on something different when she stuffed the clothes in my dressing room.

Edward smirked. I forgot about him.

"Stupid mind reader." I said through my teeth.

"I know." Edward grinned.

Renesmee was the only one who bothered to eat the food. I only understood how it tasted through her past. She didn't necessarily like it or not like it. It was just there. She ate slowly, taking off small pieces of her pizza and eating it leisurely.

I stared out of the window again. Now the sun was coming out of hiding. I widened my eyes and the rest of my family looked where I was.

"The sun." I murmured. "Alice!"

"Sorry, sorry! I have been focusing on too many things I hadn't paid attention to the weather this morning," she paused while she had a vision. " The sun will go away before we get out of school… don't worry."

"Alice, what have you been concentrating on?" Bella asked.

"The Volturi, humans… other things." she mumbled.

"Well you need to take something off for the sake of this family, Alice!" Rosalie said, flinging her blonde hair behind her.

"Yeah," Emmett agreed. "Alice, what if the sun _wasn't_ going to go away."

Alice shrugged. "We would probably make something up, you know that, Emmett."

Sure enough, the sun was gone by the end of school.


	11. Chapter 11

I was pretty sure I had made one of the worst decisions of my life.

I had let Alice give me a makeover for the day. She dressed my up in a black sweater that went off the shoulders. She pulled out a pair of pink pants form my closet.

"Pink pants. Are you kidding me?" I gawked as she handed me the clothes and a pair of lovely sandals.

"Nope," she gave me a big smile. "Come to my room when your done getting dressed. I have to make your hair and nails pretty."

"Oh, gosh." I said.

She ran out of my room and I started getting dressed. The sweater was soft and smooth against my skin. I had groaned when I saw myself in the mirror. I had to admit, I loved the outfit.

I rushed to Alice's room and sat in front of the huge mirror. She told me to turn around. She said I was not allowed to see her masterpiece until she was finished. She was straightening my hair and tying it to the side. She was painting my nail a glittering silver color. She fixed my shirt and hair then she took a few steps back and looked at my finished look.

"Perfect." she said. She led me to a mirror and I saw my complete look. It was amazing.

I gave her a hug. "It's perfect, I love my outfit."

I flitted downstairs and stood by Renesmee.

"Let me guess… Alice." she said.

"It's no surprise." I said, turning around in a circle so she could see.

"It's definitely a work of Alice, if someone else knew her well they would know immediately," she laugh. "She's given me and my mom makeovers a lot. It gets more and more extreme. If you think this is a lot, you're in for a crazy ride."

"Okay," I laughed. "Want to ride to school together?" I asked.

"Sounds good." she said.

"Do you have a car?" I asked, wondering _how_ we would get there.

"No… but you do." she gave a crooked smile, mimicking Edward perfectly.

"Wait," my eyes grew wide. "What did you just say?"

"You have a car. It's new, and in the garage." Renesmee said slowly, letting me take in each word as she said it.

I instantly ran to the garage. I saw the most beautiful car. I saw the car I would dream of, if I dreamt. It was a black Audi TT RS. It was gorgeous and I loved it so much. It was sleek and sexy. "This is the most beautiful car I have ever seen. I'm in love with it."

"We knew you would like it." she said as Edward and Bella came behind her.

"I'm not such a stupid mind reader, now am I?" Edward said, giving me a grin.

"I guess not." I said, rolling my eyes at him.

"Here are the keys." Bella said, while handing me a pair of keys.

"Why do I feel like someone is going to jump out and yell 'just kidding'?" I asked innocently.

"I suppose it might be a little overwhelming." Bella said, smiling at Edward as if they had an inside joke.

"It kind of is." I said, my head bobbing. I just couldn't believe it. My own car. My own beautiful, gorgeous, sleek lovely car! It was extraordinary. I loved it.

My head snapped up. "I get to drive it to school?" I asked.

"Absolutely." Edward answered me. "It's less conspicuous then most of our cars."

"That's great, thanks! Thank you so, so much. I love it. Absolutely love it!" it all came in a rush.

I unlocked the door and got in. It was amazingly nice and I felt like it was made for me. I rubbed the steering wheel lightly. Renesmee got into the passenger seat. I started the car and I heard the purr of the engine. I got onto the street and drove to school in my new car that I loved.

* * *

><p><strong>Heyy guys! I hope I even have people reading this, lol. Please, please, please share with your friends. I am really proud of this story &amp; my dream is to become a writer. So I really home you can help my dream come true by sharing this story with a few people, thanks ;D<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

I was with Edward and Renesmee after lunch, walking to class. I was still ecstatic about my new car and so were lots of other kids that saw my car. The news of my new car had spread like wildfire. Everybody knew it, which didn't necessarily matter to me. My outfit had got a lot of attention, too. I was the star of today. The attention was unnecessary. We had arrived in class and I sat next to Renesmee and behind Edward.

Edward turned around to face me. "Your thoughts are all about the car."

I rolled my eyes. "I know that, Edward."

The teacher came in and Edward turned around. The teacher took a look at Edward, Renesmee and I then sighed while turning.

"What was that about?" I asked Edward why the teacher acted weird just then.

"Well, he's very jealous about how we just throw around money by buying you a car, new clothes and also adopting you." Edward said, turning around slightly.

I let out a giggle, the teacher turned around and we went back to reading our textbooks until he turned back around. "Wow, that is very nice of him."

He smirked. We went back to reading.

Alice and Jasper rode with me and Renesmee. I was glad the day was over because I got to be with my car again. Alice seemed distracted.

"Alice?" I asked. She didn't answer.

"Jasper?" I asked.

"I think she's having a vision." Jasper murmured as if she was sleeping and he didn't want to wake her.

"Oh." I said, just as quiet.

Once we got home Alice blinked a few times then gasped. At that instance my phone buzzed. I looked at the caller; it was Carlisle.

I answered. "Yes?"

"Natalie, something has happened to your mother, she got transferred to my hospital. She died while she was in the ambulance," he said. "I am sorry."

I froze with shock. "No." I felt my eyes widen. "This can't be. It can't!"

"I'm afraid it is." Carlisle told me.

"How?" I asked.

"Car accident." Carlisle answered quickly.

"Was my dad injured?" I asked.

"No, only your mother. Your dad survived with minor injuries," he answered and then murmured another sorry. "The funeral is Monday."

"Is there any chance I could go?" I tried not to get my hopes up.

"Maybe, but I really truly doubt it. Her family members will be there. _Your_ family members will be there. The'll notice you, Natalie. Maybe if you have something covering your face and a hat… you would have different eyes and a different skin color. You would have a slightly different body shape… so possibly is my answer for now." he rambled.

I hung up the phone and turned to face Renesmee, Jasper and Alice. "Please get out. I need time to think."

"Bye." they all said before they got inside.

I drove, not minding to slow down. I pushed the gas pedal all the way down. My thoughts were composed of all kinds of memories about the amazing times I had with my mother. I glanced at the clock. I had been driving for almost thirty minutes. I was on highway ninety-five. I had absolutely no destination. I watched the clock as minutes passed by. After awhile I had entered Lewiston. I watched as I pasted many stores and little neighborhoods. I had slowed down while I was in the neighborhoods as I watched the houses get farther and farther apart. Suddenly, my car stopped. I had ran out of gas. I looked at the clock. I had been driving for almost an hour, it was going to happen eventually. I was stopped in front of a warm-looking house.

I got out of the car and ran up to the front door. I looked at my outfit. I was still wearing the outfit Alice had made for me. I knocked a few times and stood back, trying to make myself look pleasant, but for the love of everything, I couldn't smile while my mother was on my mind.

A boy around my age opened the door. "Hello?"

I stared at him for a moment, taking in his handsome features. Blond, messy hair. Dark, sapphire blue eyes that made me feel so comforted and safe in his presence. He had clear, lightly tanned skin. He was slightly muscular, falling in-between Jasper and Edward.

I wasn't sure if it was that smile he wore on his face or the way my body gravitated towards his, but in that moment I had forgotten that my mom was dead. I had forgotten that the car needed gas. I had forgotten that I was here for a reason. I liked my position right here, right now. Suddenly, my mind focused on my mother being dead. I felt like I was going to sob right there.

"Is something wrong?" he asked with concern.

"Yes." I answered simply. I looked into his deep blue eyes and his history filled my head. I felt so many emotions run through me as I though about his past. He was Aaron Saronmont. He was seventeen and single, which for some reason pleased me.

"Do you want to tell me what?" he asked. I looked up at him and I heard his heart flutter.

"It's a long and complicated story… but the result was that I ran out of gas." I said, gesturing to my car.

"Well, my car is in the shop, so we can walk to the gas station and you can tell me what happen." he said and gave me a wink.

"Okay." I said, and I smiled for what felt like the first time in forever.

We started walking down his street.

"So, want to tell me the long and complicated story?" he asked.

"Okay. Let's start to the beginning. I lived with my mom in another city. Then I came to Waterville." I paused, searching his face for an expression.

"You're not from Lewisville." It wasn't a question.

I shook my head. "So I got adopted. My adoptive dad is a doctor. My mom had a car accident and she got transferred from her small-town hospital to my father's hospital," I paused again. "She died in the ambulance while she was going there." It hit me then that my real mother, the one I had known my whole life, had died.

I stopped walking. I sobbed, but I remembered I couldn't produce tears so I put my face in my hands.

"I am so sorry." I felt his arms rope around me in an embrace.

I buried my face in his chest. "It's okay." I pulled myself out of his hug and wiped my face a few times.

I continued. "So I drove. I really didn't care where I was going; I had no place in mind. Then I ran out of gas."

"I'm glad you did." I heard him murmur to himself. If I were human, I wouldn't hear that. I was sort of glad I could.

He came to a stop. "So, there is a shortcut to the gas station. We can go through these woods," he gestured to the woods to the left of him. "Or we can go around on the street."

"I love the woods." I said with a wink.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you loveliked it. This is one of the most important chapters. So is the next one. I have break until the 4th, so brace yourself for lots of chapters rolling in. Please share. Please review. Thank you.**


	13. Chapter 13

We turned left and disappeared through the woods. Looking around made me remember what had happened when I became a vampire.

"Why do you like the woods?" he asked. If I could I would answer honestly. _When I became a vampire, I spent the most time in the woods. It has a homey feel to it._

I didn't dare actually say what I thought. "I spend a lot of time in the woods." At least it was true.

He kept his hand on the small of my back, leading me to where we were supposed to go. "What's your name?" He asked. It surprised me I hadn't actually told him during all this time.

"Natalie Cullen." I answered.

"I'm Aaron Saronmont." He said, fixing a perfect smile on his face.

I weirdly felt compelled to say 'I know'. I felt compelled to tell him absolutely everything about me.

We got through the woods easily. I walked up to the gas station. Me and Aaron got a few gallons of gas, hoping it was enough.

We were walking back while I was thinking about this day.

Then it happened suddenly, while I was wrapped up in my thoughts. His hand disappeared from my back and I looked back. It was a jungle cat. Not _a _jungle cat; _the_ jungle cat. The jungle cat that attacked me, and now it was attacking this lovely boy who I had a connection with.

In that moment, I had a overwhelming feeling of protection over this boy. I pounced on the lion and ripped it apart. It took all my strength not to drink the blood of this murderous animal that attacked me and Aaron. I looked back at Aaron, his blood pooling around him. My phone buzzed in my pocket. It was Alice.

"What?" I said venomously.

"He's going to die, Natalie." Her voice was soft.

"I know, Alice. I know that and I absolutely hate it!" I sobbed.

"You can change him. We're all willing to have another family member. I've seen it." she said. It sounded like she was whispering.

"Alice, I'm not strong enough!" I yelled at her, my eyes on Aaron's. He looked at me with a look of ashtonment.

Her voice came louder now. "You are strong! Trust me."

"Fine. Goodbye." I shut the phone. I looked down at my bloodied hands then back at Aaron.

"Aaron, honey," I started, my voice soft and gentle, hoping not to scare him. "I'm going to help you not die. You won't exactly be living, but close enough." he looked at me with wide eyes. "Don't be scared. Please don't, Aaron."

"I'm… not." he managed to get out.

I moved toward him. I sat down on my knees, by his side. I leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before moving to his neck. I sunk my teeth into his neck, hoping it would work. The blood was sweet and warm. I needed to stop, but I couldn't. The blood trickled down my throat before I pushed myself off of him, rolling back a few feet. I ran back up to his side and picked him and the gallons of gas up.

I ran back to the car. I put Aaron gently into the back seat and filled the car. I got into the car and started the engine. I drove as fast as my car would let me.

Before I knew it, I was home. I carried Aaron through the door. Carlisle was waiting for me. He took Aaron upstairs to my room on the third floor. He was laid carefully in my bed. I looked at my clothes. They were dirty, and so was I. I hated that I had to leave him, even if it was for a few minutes. I cleaned up a bit and changed into sweats.

"Edward, can he hear me?" I asked. I knew Edward was in the doorway, Bella behind him.

"Yes." he whispered.

"Hi, Aaron. I suppose you remember me. It's Natalie Cullen." I stopped, as if waiting for a reply.

"He likes it when you talk. It calms the 'burning'." he said.

"Thanks." I said, watching him and Bella leave.

"I'm not sure what I'm supposed to talk about." I said, thinking about what I could say. "Let me tell you my whole story."

I closed the door and started explaining. "You see, I was born Natalie Ava Hevel. My mom's name is, or was, Denise Julia Hevel and my dad's name is Michael John Hevel. I have a older sister named Brooke Hailey Hevel. She's nineteen. I grew up in Bangor, Maine. Then on my seventeenth birthday I decided to go camping. We were probably ten or fifteen miles outside of Bangor. Then my dog ran off into the woods and I got attacked by the same animal you did. That's why I reacted so viciously. I'm not usually like that." I said, disappointed in myself.

"Yes, she is usually like that, Aaron." I jumped. It was Emmett who said that.

"Shut it, Emmett. Before I make you." I said, narrowing my eyes.

"See what I mean, dude?" Emmett said toward Aaron.

I sighed as he walked away. "That's one of my brother's, Emmett. He's like that. Back to my story. So then a vampire attacked me. He ran away though, leaving his venom to go through my blood system. Then I became a vampire. My power is that when I look into your eyes, I can see your past. I knew everything about you when I looked into your dark blue eyes. I looked into a reflective pond while running. I saw myself, more beautiful than ever and I looked into my eyes any found out what I was

I got documents with the name Natalie Terrians. Then I went to school. I met and got adopted by the Cullens, so now I am Natalie Cullen. Then after a while I moved here and then this happened."

I looked out the window, not sure what to talk about now. I rubbed his arm. He thrashed a bit on the bed, and it hurt me to see him in pain.

I decided to sing a lullaby my mother made and sang for me when I was a child. I sang lightly, close to his ear, hoping to calm him like the song calmed me. I started humming the tune and then singing again.

Alice came in. "It's morning. We have to go to school."

I felt the pain in my expression. "No. What about Aaron?"

"I'm sorry." Her voice was strained.

I picked my feet up and went to the closet. I put on leggings and a dress. The dress was pretty and long-sleeved. It was a solid navy color, but on the bottom half it had white polka dots. I put on a pair of grey boots and a floral ring. Alice straightened my hair quickly and I went to Aaron for the remainder of the time I had.

"Aaron, I'm going to be gone for awhile. Please be strong for me. Don't worry. I'll come back. I'll miss you." I gave him a long kiss on the cheek and stood up to leave. "See you later."


	14. Chapter 14

It was the period after lunch. I was sitting next to Renesmee. She was trying to cheer me up and get my mind off of Aaron, but it wasn't helping. She was telling me a few stories about when Alice took her and Bella shopping. I few crazy details made me giggle, but other than that I was still sad and ashamed at myself. I couldn't even imagine what he was going through right then. I felt my chest tighten at the thought. Why? That question bounced around in my head all day.

The next class was tiring. The teacher went around and told everybody to say one sentence in French. I was planing to say 'I like the color orange.' Alice said her sentence and went on to me.

"Natalie, your sentence." The teacher said.

"Je m'ennuie de lui." I said, then realized what I said. Oops. I was thankful she didn't bother to notice what I had actually said.

Alice turned towards me. "I miss him. Really? You couldn't have said anything better than 'I miss him'?"

"He was on my mind."

She scoffed. "_Was _on your mind. More like _is_."

I smiled, thinking about him. I started thinking about his smile. The bell tossed my thoughts away.

The rest of the day was a rush. I was glad, I could see Aaron quicker. I spent no time getting into my car, throwing my bag in the backseat. Renesmee got into the passenger seat and Alice and Jasper got in the back. I sped home and ran straight to my room. I sat next to him and brushed his cheek.

"Hey, Aaron. It's Natalie. I'm back." I grinned, I was ecstatic to see him. I immediately started to sing, wanting to sooth his pain.

Alice briskly knocked on the door. "May I come in?"

"Absolutely, Alice." I glanced at her once I was done singing. "Yes?" I asked softly.

"I'm going to pick out your outfit for today and tomorrow, no matter how much you oppose." She said, I huge grin on her face.

I drew in a deep breath and let it out. "Fine."

"Hmm, I expected you to oppose more." She said with an approving nod.

She left and I turned to Aaron. "That's Alice. She's great and I bit of a fashion freak… I really hope she heard that. She made the outfit I was wearing when we met."

I thought for a minute. "I want to tell you about my current family. I have six brothers and sisters, because technically Renesmee is my niece. Although, I consider her my best friend. My brothers' names are Edward, Emmett and Jasper. Jasper's a Hale, though. So is Rosalie. They pose as real siblings. You'll be a Hale, too. You match them better then the Cullens, with your blond hair and all." I laughed. "Edward and Emmett are Cullens. So are Bella and Alice. Bella is by marriage and Alice is by adoption. I am by adoption, too."

I started singing to him softly, concentrating on the conversation going on downstairs between Edward and Carlisle.

"You didn't want Rosalie, what if he doesn't want her like you with Rosalie?" Carlisle said. I involuntarily flinched at the thought of that.

"I've heard his thoughts. I'm positive he's in love with her. Maybe even more then she loves him." He said. My un-beating heart almost warmed. Then I scoffed. I doubted he loved me more then I loved him.

"They love each other already? They've barely known each other." Carlisle whispered.

"Love is odd." That was all Edward said before he left.

I went back to singing and humming lightly. I watched sadly a he thrashed on my bed.

"Aaron," I thought for a second. "I'll be right back." I walked over to the bathroom, took a towel and wet it then rung it out. I back to Aaron and started cleaning off the dried blood on his face and chest. I took a dry towel then wiped off the excess water. "There."

"So, Aaron. There's actually more to my family then that." I though back to what I told him. "My sisters' names are Bella, Rosalie and Alice. My adoptive father and mother are Carlisle and Esme. Like I said, Carlisle's a doctor. He's learned very well to resist human blood. I would say I'm pretty good at resisting blood." Silence filled the room.

"Oh, so it wasn't you who slaughtered the whole town?" I heard Emmett's voice behind me.

I turned sharply. "Do you want to talk more? 'Cause I will rip your tongue out if I have to, Emmett."

He held his hands up. "Okay, okay." He acted scared. I was thankful when he left.

I rolled my eyes and turned. "That was Emmett again. Most people are afraid of him. But not me. I mess with him a lot, and vise versa. He wouldn't hurt me, though. I'm not his enemy, I don't get hurt."

"Are you sure _you _want to talk more?" Emmett said in a menacing tone.

I stood up, but I still had to look up. "I'd be glad to."

He shrunk into a seat. "You're right, I can't hurt you. Only because your my sister."

"Mhm, sure." I said, teasing him. "Can you leave?" I said harshly.

"Okay. I'm going hunting with Rose." He said, then finally left.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like!(: I'm on the chapter where Aaron 'wakes up' from his transformation, but it might take awhile to get the chapter done, because I'm trying to think of what is going to happen with Aaron and Natalie when Aaron's transformation is done. <strong>

**That's a bitter sweet moment in writing, because you have the freedom to go anywhere. Like, he could absolutely hate her, or they could instantly fall in love. Or neither. But thats the problem; my mind comes up with so many ideas that I just have to choose one. Or sometimes my mind goes blank, usually because I stopped writing in a difficult place.**

**After the fourth of Jan., chapters may get up loaded slower because of school and homework.**


	15. Chapter 15

Alice gave me a cute outfit that I loved. It was a shame she didn't let us wear any article of clothing over again, with an exception of my red converse because they were a present from my parents. She gave me an adorable blue ruffled tank top that went well with my skin tone. She also gave me a pair of dark grey jeans and a pair of black ankle boot with military-style buttons. She gave me a long necklace with a bow. It sparkled in the light, and I loved it.

"We're going to the mall." Alice announced. This time Renesmee was coming.

I walked over to Aaron, bent down and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "See you later, Aaron." I spoke softly.

I walked down the steps and ran to the garage. I thought for a moment, then got into the backseat of Edward's Volvo. Alice drove and Renesmee and I sat in the backseat. The only reason I didn't drive my lovely new car was because I had too much on my mind at the time. Too much.

We reached the mall in record time. I took no time getting into the store and I stopped and waited for Alice to come. I played with my necklace.

Then I noticed Sarah. Sarah came to stand next to me. She noticed my necklace. "_Cuuuuute!_" She exaggerated.

"Yeah, I like it a lot." I said, looking sideways at her.

I saw her think for a second, then her brows furrowed as she looked through the glass doors. "How come you didn't drive your car?"

"Oh." I thought for an excuse. "I decided not to drive it today." I said with a shrug.

"If I had that car, I would be driving all the time!" She said as Alice walked to my side.

"Hello Sarah!" She said with a grin on her face.

"Hi, Alice! Hope you guys find something cute!" She said loudly as she exited the store.

I absentmindedly glanced at the clock, even though I knew we just got there and there was no way I could make time speed up. All I wanted was to see Aaron again. That's all I wanted.

We had finally got back from the mall. We had spent around eight hours shopping. Alice had gone crazy over too many pieces of clothing, hissing about how one shirt was the wrong color or a pair of shoes had too many jewels on it.

I was glad to be back by Aaron. I felt instantly calm and collected. I couldn't wait for tomorrow. Alice said it would be the last day of the transformation. I was ecstatic. Alice had already picked out my outfit, but she didn't let me see it. I had asked Edward what the outfit was, but Alice had swore him to secrecy.

_Of course. _I thought harshly. I thought for a moment.

I sneaked upstairs quietly and listened on the stairs for where Alice was. She was in the bathroom, obsessing over how her hair should be done for tomorrow. I walked into the room gracefully, not making a sound. My eyes scanned the room and I found the closet. I opened the door to the extremely large closet, larger than the actually room. Before I could walk into the closet I heard a loud shriek.

"What do you think your doing?" Alice yelled, rushing towards me furiously. She was fuming.

"I wanted to see my outfit." I said curtly.

"Oh, really?" She said. "Well, that is _not _going to happen until tomorrow!"

I sighed and then sashayed out the door. I went to my room to see Aaron. "Alice won't let me see my outfit for tomorrow. It's absurd!" I said, my voice high. I watched him and calmed down quickly.

I decided I would talk about something random. "When I was six, I started doing karate. I was really good, actually. I have never tried doing moves now. I would probably be much better at it. I also started taking gymnastics and dance." I tried to remember the best I could, but the memories where worn down and faded. "My mom used to tell me I was the best dancer. 'So graceful' she said. Now she's dead."

New thoughts sprung to my head. The funeral was on Monday. Today was Saturday, so only two days. I ran to Carlisle's office, where he was sorting papers.

"Can I go to my mother's funeral, Carlisle?" I asked, my expression hopeful.

He looked up at me. "I don't know. Aaron will be fully transformed."

"He can come." I said, looking for any reason to go.

He gave me a doubtful look. "What if he can't control himself."

"I think he can, Carlisle! I can feel it. He's always calm, and I always feel calm around him! I'm positive he can control himself." I stated.

His brows furrowed for a second. "Maybe he has an ability." He informed. "We should call our cousins from Denali. They should be here by the time Aaron wakes up." He said, picking up the phone.

"You still didn't answer my question." I pointed out.

"Possibly. That's my answer for now." He concluded.

I turned and stormed out of the room. I went back to my room and started humming a lullaby. It wasn't the normal one I hummed to Aaron, but one I was composing myself. I had always loved music, it was a part of who I was.

My thoughts went back and forth from my mother's funeral to Aaron waking up. I knew the Denali coven would come tomorrow. I just hoped it would go well.

Many hours passed. I watched the clock as I heard Aaron's heartbeat get stronger. I went over to Alice's room and knocked politely on the door even though I wanted to burst in there.

She opened the door and looked at me. "Looking for you outfit?"

I merely nodded.

"Not until… noon. That's when you come into my room and then I'll make you look fantastic!" She said and closed the door.

Of course she would do that. Alice being Alice. I went back to my room and sat down by Aaron.

"Alice won't let me see my outfit till noon. It's so unfair." I sighed breezily.

It felt like years. Finally, noon came. I rushed to Alice's room, not bothering to knock. Alice wasn't in the room, but on the bed was a pink and black long tank top, gray leggings and lace heels. _Lace _heels! I stared at the tank top for a moment. It was extravagant. Its base color was a light shade of pink, but it had black lace detail, matching the shoes. The tank top also had a huge black heart on the front. I moved on to the gray leggings. I felt the leggings and noticed they were pure cashmere. They felt amazing against my skin, and I couldn't wait to put them on. I got into the bathroom to change. The leggings were incredibly soft against my skin and I loved the shoes. They fit me great.

When I stepped out I saw Alice sitting on the bed. I turned to see myself in the mirror, but she turned me sharply. "Not until I fix it!" She said. She adjusted a few things then handed me a black ring. I looked at it. It was all black with a black ball in the middle. Finally, she let me see myself in the mirror.

I looked grand. From the shoes, to the leggings, to the shirt. The ring tied everything perfectly together.

I went back to Aaron. His heartbeat was speeding up greatly. I got worried. Was something wrong? "Carlisle!" I yelled.

Carlisle came in a second. "He's about to wake up. Emmett! Jasper! Edward, Bella, get Renesmee down into the basement."

Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice all rushed in. Emmett and Jasper stood in the front as I peeked around them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys! Hope you like! I think I said that this Ch. would be the one where he woke up.. but its not! Don't kill me ;D Just added a few more things in there. Next chapter will be amazing! This is the only teaser I'm giving. ~<strong>

I clutched the collar of his shirt and slowly pulled him closer.

**Muahahaaaa. Want more? Well, too bad. ;)**

**The magics in the mystery 3**

**Anyway, chapters are obviously coming in slower. I have Writer's Block a lot :/ Usually, what helps me get over Writer's Block is listening to music that sorta go with my story. (:**

**I have a lot of ideas for scenes so stay tuned :D**

**& please share with your friends and people you know 3 it would mean the world to me :)**

**Thanks 8D**


	16. Chapter 16

At first, I saw Aaron twitch. Then his eyelids flitted and then opened to reveal deadly bright red eyes. His eyes scanned the room. He saw me, and his eyes softened. I walked toward him, but Emmett's arm flew out, restricting me from getting any closer.

"Emmett, let me go over there." I whispered. His arm tensed then lowered to his side. I moved closer to Aaron, taking baby steps. My hand moved toward his face. I stroked his pale skin then let it rest on his shoulder.

"Aaron?" I asked, my voice had a strong tone of uncertainty.

His hand reached out to my face, holding it in his hand. "Beautiful." He murmured in amazement. "So stunning."

I smiled. I had never felt this special before.

"Aaron?" Carlisle's voice behind me called.

Aaron's head snapped up to Carlisle. "Yes?"

"I'm Carlisle," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"Great," he said, taking my hand. "Just great."

"What was the thing you remember." Carlisle asked, his brows furrowed.

"Natalie." He murmured. "The last thing I remember was her. Natalie." He said, looking at me adoringly.

I smiled at him.

"Natalie?" Aaron asked for me.

"Yes, Aaron?" I asked.

"My throat… it… burns." He said, pain taking over his face.

Carlisle cut in. "Natalie, would you like to go hunting with Aaron."

"Of course!" I said. I turned to Aaron. "_This _is going to be fun."

"Can't wait." He said.

I started to go downstairs when I heard Edward.

"Go out the window." He called from the basement.

"Let's go." I said, turning toward the window.

I jumped out the window, right behind Aaron. We ran, and I finally let go of all the newborn strength bottled up inside me. I struggled a bit to keep up with him, but as we jumped over a set of rocks, I flew past him.

"Ha!" I called behind me.

I heard him chuckle and watched him dash to my side. "I'm back." He gave me a sly grin.

I stopped abruptly, and he did the same. "Time to hunt." I said, just as sly as he was a few seconds ago.

"Okay!" He said, excited.

"There are four deer out east," I pointed to where the deer were. "And three elk north. Your pick."

"Deer." He said, nodding slightly to the north.

"Deer it is." I said as we pounced and took the deer by surprise. I took two and sucked them dry quickly. Aaron was already making his way to the elk. I decided to go farther east where I heard a small deer and a buck. I took the small deer and sucked it dry easily. "Aaron!" I called out.

He appeared by my side. "Yes?" He asked, wiping blood from his face.

I held up the buck.

He took it happily. "Thanks." He murmured as he drank and then threw the buck down. "I'm full."

I looked at his face. It was smeared in blood. I sighed and we ran to a small lake.

I looked down at my lovely outfit. "Oh… Alice was going to throw it out after today, anyway." I ripped a small piece of my already bloodied shirt and dunked it into the water. I started wiping the blood off his face carefully.

"You're quite the caretaker." He said, smiling at me.

I curtsied. "Why, thank you."

"You're very welcome." He said. After that it was silent as I cleaned up his face. But it wasn't a awkward silence, it was comfortable. With him it was always comforting and calm.

When I was done I threw the ripped piece of fabric into the ferns and thought. I climbed on the tree I was right next to and sat on a tree limb. Aaron did the same, but sat on the skinnier part of the limb. I wondered if being a vampire bothered him.

"Do you like being a vampire?" I asked, voicing my thoughts.

"Yes. It's fun and exciting. I like being with you, too." He admitted.

I turned my head to keep him from seeing my grin. "Me, too."

His hand caught my face and turned it toward him. " I can see you're smiling, so no point in hiding those perfect lips." His thumb brushed my full lips. He started leaning towards me.

I froze for a second then realized that he was about to kiss me. I leaned in, then inhaled his perfect scent. I clutched the collar of his shirt and slowly pulled him closer. Aaron's lush lips beckoned me to press my lips to them. I smiled at him, showing all my teeth. Suddenly, he pressed his lips to mine, and I didn't object. His soft lips moved against mine, meeting in the middle of soft and rough. I locked my hands behind his neck and moved closer, deepening the kiss. I moved away slowly, watching him carefully.

He had a bright smile on his face. "Wow."

He closed his eyes, and I moved closer. I whispered in his ear. "Run, run, as fast as you can. You can't catch me I'm the gingerbread man." I watched him as the words registered in his mind. I jumped off the branch and hit the ground running.

"Hey!" He called to me, still on the tree branch.

I let out a burst of giggles. I ran in a zig-zag, making sure I didn't get caught. I looked behind me and didn't see him. I stopped and frowned. "Aaron?"

I suddenly felt hands cover my eyes. "Guess who." He whispered.

"Mm. Let me guess… Aaron?" I said acting surprised.

"You're good at guessing." He said as he uncovered my eyes.

I spun around to face him. "You tricked me." I narrowed my eyes.

"I kiss you and you run away," he started. "Then I trick you. Evens out, doesn't it."

I ran my hand through my hair, nodding slightly. "I think we should be going home." I said, thinking how perfect that sentence sounded.


	17. Chapter 17

He took my hand and led me toward the house. We walked at a normal speed, enjoying this time together.

"When we come back, Alice has some clothes pick out for you on my bed. She picked out my clothes, too. I can't tell what the clothes are. So frustrating." I said. "But our cousins from Denali are coming. You and I should introduce ourselves and then Eleazar can tell if you have a power and if you do, what it is."

"Sounds good." He said, stroking my cheek.

When we arrived home Alice started to explain but I cut her off.

"I know, Alice." I said, pulling Aaron upstairs to the room.

On the bed laid two outfits. Aaron's consisted of a black sweater, a pair of dark wash jeans and black tennis shoes. My outfit consisted of a purple and black striped sweater, a pair of dark wash shorts and black platform heels. I notices the outfits were coordinated and I liked that.

I took a pair of pearl earrings and slipped into the bathroom to change and when I came out, Aaron was leaning against the wall, rolling up his sleeves. I went over to the mirror and glanced at my outfit. It was perfect, as always. Aaron was behind me, mindlessly playing with my hair.

"Aaron." I hissed while laughing.

He looked over at my reflection. "Yes?"

I noticed he stopped playing with my hair. "Nothing." I murmured as I leaned in for a kiss. The kiss deepened, and I was against the wall.

"They're a few miles away!" Alice yelled from downstairs.

Aaron moved away from me hesitantly. He held his hands on either side of my head. He quickly gave me one more peck before taking my hand and leading me we got downstairs group had multiplied. The one closest to me look over at Aaron and I. We were frozen on the stairs. I looked into her golden eyes and felt her history fill my thoughts. Her name was Tanya. Aaron led me to the living area where they all stood.

I went over to Tanya first. I let go of Aaron's hand and his arm wrapped around my waist. "Hello, Tanya. It's a pleasure to meet you." I smiled brightly at nodded her head to me and then Aaron.

I moved on to a blonde, with light features, similar as Tanya. Though Tanya had a strawberry tint in her hair. I looked her eyes and her past filled my head. "Hello, Katrina. Oh, sorry. Habit. Kate. So nice to meet you."

"You, too, Natalie." She smiled and out of the corner of my eye I saw her rub her mate's back.

I moved on to Kate's mate, Garrett.

He smiled at me. "Hello, Natalie."

"Hello, Garrett." I smiled.

I moved on to a couple that looked extremely different from Tanya, Kate and Garrett. They both had dark brown hair. They had the same topaz shade of eyes. Their skin color was more olive-toned than pale. They were Eleazar and Carmen.

"Hello, Eleazar. Hello, Carmen." I grinned at both of them.

"Hello, Natalie." They spoke at the same time.

After we had talked about new lifestyles and things like that, we got down to business.

"So, Eleazar, does Aaron have an ability?" Carlisle asked.

Eleazar looked like he was concentrating on it. After a few seconds, his answer came. "Yes, his ability is that he has an aura of calmness and coolness. Everyone around him feels very calm and comforted around him."

I looked over at Aaron. He was looking at me, smiling sweetly.

"I knew it." I said, playfully.

Jasper's face relaxed. "That must be why he's so calm all the time…."

Alice was stroking Jasper's back and murmuring.

Hours of talking went on, and it was pleasant. Aaron and I had easily accepted the Denali. It wasn't hard; they were extremely nice.

"Well," Carlisle stepped forward. "Thank you so much for coming!"

"The pleasure is ours, Carlisle!" Tanya spoke, a bright smile on her face, showing her flashy teeth.

"Take care." Kate said as they walked out the door.


	18. Chapter 18

**I totally forgot to do this...**

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters from Twilight Saga are Stephenie Meyers...no matter how much I wish I owned Edward.**

* * *

><p>I turned to face Aaron. "That went great." I smiled.<p>

He stroked my face. "It did go great, and you were by my side the whole time."

"Who said I was going anywhere?" I said playfully. I was so glad it went well! I started pacing, thinking about how well that went.

Suddenly, I was literally swept off my feet. It was Aaron, he was grinning at me. He carried me bridal style up the stairs to our room. He tossed me lightly on the bed and hovered over me. One of his hands were lightly on my face, the other supporting his weight. He gave me a quick peck, then pulled back before I could make the kiss get any deeper.

I narrowed my eyes.

He threw his head back and let out a bark of laughter.

I quickly flipped him over then gave him a long, passionate kiss before rolling off of him and skipping to the bathroom. I locked the door, even though I knew it wasn't going to hold him back. I slid down the door until I hit the floor.

"Hey! Not fair." He yelled from the other side of the door.

"It is fair, Aaron." I giggled. I stood up and inspected my hair. After making every strand perfectly placed, I looked at the clock. It had only taken twenty minutes. I needed something to take longer. I looked for a straightener and found one conveniently stored in a cabinet. I straightened my hair until it was perfectly straight and than tied it up. After I tied it up with a normal hair tie I took a piece of ribbon and tied it.

"Perfect." I smiled to myself. I pursed my lips. I knew what would make him really wait. I took off all my clothes and hopped in the shower. I tried my best to not get my hair wet, and it worked. I hummed a random melody.

I heard a loud slamming noise that sounded very close. I peeked my head out of the shower curtain and saw Aaron sitting on the floor across the room.

"Why, hello." He said slyly. I saw door was unhinged and laying across the floor of my bedroom. On the door was my_ clothing!_

"Evil." I muttered. I looked at him and narrowed my eyes.

"I'm great at revenge, aren't I?" He said, one eyebrow lifted.

"Ha, ha. Yeah. Now get out and at least put the door against the doorframe. Get me a towel and clothes while you're at it." I said, while shutting off the water.

When I peeked my head out again he was shaking his head. "I don't think I will." He whispered loudly.

"You'd better." I said. I thought of an even better idea. I put on my best seductive face. "Please, Aaron. Please." I said. I saw his defenses slip.

He stood up. "Okay." He said in a daze. He got a fluffy white towel and handed it to me. I wrapped it around me and got out. He followed me out the bathroom.

I went to my closet and quickly grabbed a pair of jeans and a comfy sweater. I turned toward Aaron just in time to see him snap out of the daze he was in.

I pointed toward the door. "Time to get out, Aaron."

"I don't think so." He said playfully. I walked over to him slowly but turned to go to the bathroom. His arms wrapped around my waist. "Caught you."

I let out a giggle. He let go of me. I took that moment to dash to the bathroom. I got dressed as quick as I could without ripping the fragile fabric. He got to the door just as I got finished.

"Ha! Beat you!" I said, my tinkling giggle filling the room.

He gave me a smirk. "You might have won the battle, but I'll win the war."

I walked toward him gracefully and set my hand on his chest. "You wouldn't want to fight a vulnerable, helpless girl like me, would you?"

He threw his head back and laughed, the sound warming my cold hard. "Your right, I wouldn't fight you. But you're not vulnerable and helpless. You told me you did martial arts. But you know the real reason I can't fight you, let alone _hurt _you?"

I merely stared at him.

"Because, Natalie, I'm in love with you. I never felt this way. The first time I saw you, standing before me, I felt this electric surge running through me. I thought I was going crazy. I can't hurt you because I love you, Natalie."

I noticed what he was talking about. An electric surge running through my body, connecting to my heart. It danced wildly as he got closer and kissed me, slowly at first, then faster.

I pulled back, in a daze. Aaron looked almost scared. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "I just can't kiss you until I tell you something." I paused. "I'm in love with you, too. I can't help it. We're meant to be together." I smiled as we kissed again.

* * *

><p><strong>Cue the 'Awwwwwwwwwww's. I've had this chapter in mind for awhile, and here it is, alive and out there (:<strong>

**I really hoped you guys liked this chapter 3 Please share with your friends & family, it would mean the world to me.**

**& guess what! I'm thinking of making a sequel! (: More info on the possibility of a sequel later! Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19

That night we had gone downstairs to help Alice design clothes for us. I picked the colors and details while Aaron was playing with my hair. Alice had made literally hundreds of outfits for us both, most of them matching by color.

I was reading a book while Aaron was bonding with Emmett. After awhile, I set the book down and went downstairs to where Aaron was. Emmett and him were watching a football game.

"Aaron?" I was thinking of what I was going to say.

"Yes, dear?" He said, looking at me, smiling.

"I was wondering if you would want to walk around the city with me." I asked.

Emmett stood up. "Hey, Nat, he's a newborn, he's gonna want some human blood when he smells it."

I scoffed. "He has an aura of calmness, he can calm himself down, too!"

"Well, yeah." Emmett sat back down.

I turned back to Aaron. "What do you say?"

"I'd love that, Natalie." He said.

I took his hand and we went upstairs. When we walked inside our room, we saw Alice had already picked our outfits.

_Edward, would you mind thanking Alice for me when we go?_ I thought. I didn't wait for a response. I dashed to the bed, grabbed the outfit and ran into the bathroom. I realized the door was fixed. I brushed the thought off and started getting ready. I wore a navy blue dress that flowed to my knees. The dress showed off my long, lean legs. I put on the pair of diamond bow earrings and then put on the silver heels. I put on some bracelets and I tied my hair into a bun, but I thought I looked to sophisticated. I let it tumble down to the middle of my back. I decided to not style my hair and just have my natural dark waves. I made sure my outfit was perfect. It was. The dress went well with my pale skin, and it felt incredibly soft.

I stepped out of the door and saw Aaron. He looked so handsome. He was wearing a navy blue cashmere sweater that hugged his chest and muscles and his usual dark designer jeans. I ran to him, and he pulled me into a tight hug.

"You look incredible, Natalie." He said. He kissed me fiercely. He smirked against my lips. "Are we going to go or not?"

I sighed and pulled away reluctantly. "Okay, let's go!" I said cheerfully.

As we walked out the door I quickly said a goodbye to my family and followed Aaron down the path. Outside it was cloudy, but there was no rain. It was perfect weather for us.

We walked by a human couple who stared at us like we were the most beautiful people on the planet. Aaron tensed as their scent came over us, but he relaxed quickly.

"See, you're fine." I whispered softly. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

He grinned at me. "It's because you're by my side, Natalie."

We walked slower and I rest my head against his shoulder. I intertwined my fingers with his. People were staring, and I could also hear them whispering to each other. An old lady looked at us and smiled before whispering "How cute young love is."

I looked up at Aaron. "I love you." I breathed.

He smiled and gave me a peck on the lips. "I love you, too."

I ran my hand through my hair. "It's getting dark, do you want to go home."

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Bow-chicka-wow-wow... don't ask ;p I feel random today. Not technically today... but right now! Do you want fries with that? I didn't think so... Hi! Bye!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

We arrived at the house quickly. I took off the bracelets and just put on a t-shirt and jeans. Aaron changed into a dark blue button up, the same color his eyes were when he was human. It went perfectly with his pale blond hair.

"Let's go talk to Carlisle about school arrangements!" I said excitedly.

Aaron smiled and followed me to Carlisle's office. There he was, sitting on a chair, typing away something on his computer.

"Carlisle?" I cleared my throat.

"Hello, Natalie. Are you okay, Aaron?" He smiled at the both of us.

"Hello, Carlisle." I said, returning the smile.

"I'm fine." Aaron said.

"Well, then. What can I do for you?" Carlisle asked, looking up from his screen.

I glanced at Aaron quickly before I answered, "Well, I was wondering if Aaron could attend school with us starting Tuesday, since my mother's funeral is Monday." My heart twisted just thinking about her.

"Natalie, the break for winter will start next week. It wouldn't be necessary to have him be around humans and then have a major break," Carlisle rationalized. "And his eyes would be an abnormal color."

"But, Carlisle… I'll be miserable in school without him! It'll be seven hours of hell!" I said, a slight whine in my tone.

"What about the eyes?" He said softly.

I thought for a millisecond. "Contacts. And he could change them every few hours quickly, without anyone noticing!" I said, sounding a bit delusional.

"Okay, whatever makes you happy, Natalie." He sighed.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I shrieked.

"I have to get a lot of paperwork done for Aaron." He whispered, more to himself then me.

"Thank you." I whispered again, breathing heavily as if I had just ran an orbit around the earth.

"Carlisle?" I heard Aaron's voice speak up.

"Yes, Aaron?"

"When will I get my contacts."

Carlisle thought for a long moment. "I'll order them right now."

"Thanks." Aaron whispered before leading me to the room. I jumped gracefully on the bed and stuffed my face in a pillow. I was turned over and faced Aaron.

"Don't hide from me, Natalie." He said, his voice strained.

I got up and sat right across from him. I thought about the name that had just left his lips. "Did you know my mother named me after my grandmother?"

He looked at me. "What was her name?" He whispered. He look incredibly intrigued about what I just said.

"Well, my mother was Italian. I'm half Italian. My grandmother's name was Natalia," I looked down and started playing with my hands. "My mom wanted it to be more modern… I liked Natalia better."

He tipped my chin up and forced me to look at him. "I think your name is utterly perfect, Natalie." The way he said it made it sound perfect. A smile played on his lips as he leaned in and started kissing me. "_You're _perfect." He said against my lips.

I breathed a deep breath. "I love you."

He smiled. "I love you, Natalie." I hesitantly pulled away from his kiss and sat down on the bed.

* * *

><strong>Do you really want me to ruin this perfect moment? Haa, too bad. I just did. I'm writing when I can, but I've got a paper due on the 24th &amp; I haven't even started! It's like a big book report. Ahh. I'm scared. Anyway, if you really like this story, please, oh, PLEASE share with your friendsfamily/enemies/people you don't even know... yeah... I know, anyway... BYE. I'm sleepy. Nap time. See ya ;p**


	21. Chapter 21

"Tomorrow is my mother's funeral… I have to tell Alice to get our outfits." I sighed and laid down. "She'll find us good things. I hope." I smirked at him.

"With the things I've heard from you about Alice, I'm pretty sure we'll be fine." He grinned, looking my way.

"I suppose so." I said breezily. I hopped out of the bed with Aaron in tow and walked to Alice's room.

"Alice?" I said by the door. "Alice!"

The door swung open and Alice had a bright smile on her face. "I've already got your for the funeral ready. Not to mention I have your clothes ready for the whole school week!" She giggled, a tinkling sound filling her room and the hallway.

I breathed out a long breath."Thanks, Alice. You're a lifesaver."

She pouted her lips jokingly. "I don't think I can save your life, I mean, your already dead!"

I gave a hard laugh. "Yeah."

"Oops! Not the time to talk about death!" She slapped her hand across her mouth.

"It's okay." I mumbled. Alice didn't reply, she just reached into her closet and pulled out two boxes. I reached for them, but two slightly muscular pale arms shot out form behind me and took the boxes quickly.

I turned briskly and saw Aaron. I gave him a smile and followed him to our room. Aaron set the boxes on the bed. I moved quietly to the boxes and threw off the top of the first one I saw. Inside was my outfit. There was a black belted tunic with layers. There was also floral lace tights. I saw a pair of worn-out red converse, _my_ pair of worn-out red converse. It would be a perfect was to honor my mother. On top of everything was a black veil. It was short and would cover my face perfectly. It was gorgeous.

I moved the other box toward Aaron. He gave me a faux scared look and opened it. Inside was a black satin dress shirt with pearl-white buttons, a pair of tailored pants and dress shoes.

I was gawking. I got lots of lace and layers, while he got simple black.

"It's okay, Natalie. You're going to look stunning." He gave me a quick kiss.

I folded everything back just the way it was and set the boxes across the room. "Aaron, what do you want to do tomorrow? It'll be nice and cloudy, but not rainy. Lots of people will be out."

"I have an idea." He smirked at me.

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise."

I sighed. "Fine. I guess I'll have to ask Alice."

"Go ahead. I have some errands anyway." He walked downstairs. I heard him go down to the basement.

"What is that boy up to?" I murmured to myself as I walked to Alice's room. I didn't bother to knock, I just opened the door and strolled in. Alice was messing with her hair.

"Yes, Natalie?" She gave me a smile.

"Aaron and I have a date and he won't tell me where we are going, so I decided to figure out for myself." I shrugged.

She stood up. "Well, I would be glad to tell you, but he's around Nessie, so I can't see him. Smart boy."

I moaned. "Oh, well."

"Goodbye." She said, smiling slyly.

I just stood there, frozen.

"I know 'goodbye' in about forty different languages if you didn't understand me." She smirked.

I stuck my tongue out at her and left.

I went down to the living room, and found Emmett and Rosalie there.

"What's up, Nat?" Emmett's voice boomed.

"Just trying to figure out where Aaron's taking me tomorrow." I sighed and sunk down into the sofa.

"I know." Rosalie's voice tinkling.

I looked at her, my expression filled with hope.

"But it would take the surprise out of it."

I sunk down into the sofa further.

"Not to mention, he _is _my brother now. I wouldn't do something like that to him." She shrugged jokingly.

"I'm you sister!" I screeched.

"Oh, but apparently, he and I are related by blood." The word rolled off her tongue. She laughed, the sound filling the whole first floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... I really don't have a comment or anything but please share with your friends &amp; please review! Thanks! &amp; If you have a AaronNatalie scene that you think is cute & whatnot, please send the idea to me! If I like it and use it, I'll give you credit (: Thanks.**


	22. Chapter 22

I was standing outside of my closet, trying to find an outfit for whatever Aaron was planning. He told me to wear whatever, because I looked gorgeous in anything. I scoffed and strode off to my room. I decided to go with casual. I really hoped we weren't going somewhere fancy. Then again, it would show him that he should tell me where we were going next time.

I pulled out a white and creme-colored striped shirt. I looked over my bottoms and pulled out a pair of red burgundy skinny jeans. I scanned my shoes quickly and decided on a pair of velvet black heels with a bow on the front. I put the outfit on and pushed up the sleeves on the striped shirt. I inspected my outfit head to toe. My wavy auburn brown hair went extremely well with the shirt. My topaz eyes were creamy against my pearly alabaster skin. I couldn't believe that the girl in the mirror was _me._ I thought back as hard as I could to my birthday. I remember looking in the mirror and seeing my jewel-like green eyes that are now a milky topaz color. My hair was the same auburn brown color as it is now, although my hair was much shinier and sleeker when I became a vampire. It was still wavy, but the waves wove together much prettier. When I was human I had to place my waves carefully, but now they just fell into place without effort.

"Natalie?" Aaron yelled from downstairs, even though he didn't need to. "Are you ready?"

I walked downstairs and threw my arms around his neck.

"You look perfect." He mumbled against my hair.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"So where are we going?" I asked, a burst of happiness rushing through my body.

"Follow me." He led me out the door and around to the back of the house. Outside, my family members were standing in a semicircle.

"Edward and I were talking and he brought up how every vampire has something they brought from their human life. Bella is controlled, Carlisle is compassionate, Esme is loving. He said that he feels like the thing you brought from your human life is gracefulness. _And _we were talking about how I always fought with my brothers and won, he said he felt like the thing I brought from my human life was my fighting skills…" He looked at me. "So we're going to try them out."

I had a huge smile on my face. I glanced down at my shoes. "I'm wearing heels."

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Take 'em off."

Alice scoffed and ran inside the house. When she came back she was holding flats that looked exactly like my flats! They were the same velvety black color and also had a bow on the top; the only difference was that they were flats. I changed quickly and handed the heels to Alice, who rolled her eyes and, with only a quick flick of her wrist, threw them across the yard and hit a tree with an loud noise. She shrugged and took her place in the semicircle.

"You took martial arts and I have fighting skills." He mused.

"This should be interesting." I smirked.

He took his place across from me. I saw him crouch, and I knew he was going to pounce. When he did, I simply did a set of front handspring to my right, dodging him at the last second. The next time, he tried to grab me, but I was to fast for him. I did a front aerial, making him miss by only a few inches. I could tell he was getting angry. I did a front handspring and then a somersault, just to show off. I did a simple cartwheel to dodge him again, and then a round-off.

"I could have caught you if you didn't do any of your little gymnastic tricks." He chuckled.

I shrugged and started practicing my ballet. I did all of the moves I could remember and perfected them. I did a double pirouette and then a fouetté repeatedly with ease.

"You were right, Edward, she is extremely graceful." Rosalie spoke softly. I smiled brightly. I was always graceful when I was human, I just didn't think much of it.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know what to say... Hi? I'm starting to really get into the story! Ah, I'm so excited! Share with friends, please? Uh, review please? Thanks guys ! (:<strong>


End file.
